


Not a Mission

by cats_eye78



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: The fractured thoughts of the Winter Soldier in the final moments of The Winter Soldier movie.





	Not a Mission

Not a Mission

 

No, no, no. He's trapped and his mission is standing over him. He's scared. He failed a mission and that brings only pain. It doesn't occur to him that his mission would help him. That doesn't happen. He doesn't understand. What does he see on the mission's face, in his eyes. He doesn't understand... pity. He doesn't understand... kindness. What is it..... Friendship. Family. What?

“Because I'm with you to the end of the line.”

It was like someone hit the reboot button in his brain. Like the chair only it didn't hurt. Suddenly he remembered. Not much, but just enough to know this man was not a mission. He sees what he has done to the man, to Steve, and freezes in horror.

When the floor gives out and Steve falls away it is sheer reflex that leaves him dangling from the crashing helicarrier. He watches as Steve splashes into the river and lets go. His entrance into the river is much more controlled than the other man's had been. Quickly he found and dragged the unconscious man to dry land. 

He had a moment of broken thought. What should he do. Should he stay with the man, with Steve. Should he go back to Hydra. Or should he run. 

He couldn't stay with what he did to Steve. He wanted nothing to do with Hydra and their pain. Running it will be. 

With a final glance at Steve he slowly walked away, cataloging his injuries as he went.


End file.
